Neural engineering is an emerging discipline which coalesces multiple engineering disciplines including electronic and photonic technologies, computer science, physics, chemistry, mathematics with cellular, molecular, cognitive and behavioral neuroscience to understand the organizational principles and underlying mechanisms of the biology of neural systems and to study the behavior dynamics and complexity of neural systems in nature. To highlight this emerging discipline, the 3rd International IEEE EMBS Conference on Neural Engineering will be held in Kohala Coast, Hawaii from May 2 through May 5, 2007. The objective of this conference is to highlight progress in Neural and Cognitive Engineering, an emerging field bridging molecular, cellular, systems, cognitive and behavioral neuroscience with engineering, physics, chemistry, mathematics and computer science. We strongly believe that the neural engineering conference further stimulates neural engineering research and education among neuroscientists, chemists, engineers, computer scientists and mathematicians. In addition to the keynote, plenary, platform and poster sessions, we will also have a panel to focus on the challenges of making a career in the rapidly growing, interdisciplinary fields of neural engineering, from being hired as part of a team and finding exciting new research opportunities, all the way up to becoming a team leader and what to look for when organizing that team and choosing its members. Options will be discussed for graduate studies and research internationally as well as within the U.S., and for collaboration among researchers and students internationally. The presentations at the conference will discuss the development of novel electronic and photonic devices for experimental probing, neural simulation studies, the design and development of human-machine interface systems and artificial vision sensors and neural prosthesis to restore and enhance the impaired sensory and motor systems and functions. We strongly believe that the neural engineering conference further stimulates neural engineering research and education among neuroscientists, chemists, engineers, computer scientists and mathematicians. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]